


a little less conversation, a little more action, please

by will_p



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Flirting, Cliente Con Crush Lauro, Commesso Della Lush Edoardo, Crush at First Sight, Gay Disaster Lauro, M/M, Making Out, Self-Indulgent, Silly
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: ... il tizio pare uscito da una rivista di moda, con i suoi occhi verdi cerchiati appena di matita nera, i capelli blu cotonati in un ciuffo impeccabile, e un dolcevita rosa sotto il gilet del negozio che gli fascia le spalle larghe come se fosse disegnato addosso. La targhetta appiccicata sul gilet diceDOMS, con dei cuoricini intorno, e Lauro inizia a sospettare che sia tutta un’allucinazione colpa dei profumi.Poi il commesso sorride, con due fossette che gli spuntano ai lati della bocca, e oh no, non è solo bono, è pure carino.Poi apre bocca, “Ciao stelllina, che cosa ti serve?” e Lauro è completamente fottuto.
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi
Comments: 20
Kudos: 43
Collections: Achille Lauro/Boss Doms Prompt Meme





	a little less conversation, a little more action, please

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [harscrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harscrow/pseuds/harscrow) in the [laurodomsmeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/laurodomsmeme) collection. 



> Buon compleanno Doms!! Per festeggiare, ecco una fic dove Lauro, io e letteralmente chiunque altro thirsta su di lui per quasi 5k. Inoltre, nello [spirito dell'immagine originale](https://twitter.com/billyhargrrrove/status/1248323729001795587), ma soprattutto perché a me faceva ridere, Lauro qui si rende ridicolo in maniere che hanno del trascendentale, ma è tutto scritto con affetto. Giuro.
> 
> Titolo @ _A Little Less Conversation_ \- Elvis, su richiesta e consiglio di Sun. Grazie per il titolo, il betaggio, le consulenze cosmetiche, tutto ♥
> 
> (Disclaimer? **DISCLAIMER:** i fatti qui narrati sono... chiaramente... di pura invenzione, non conosco le persone coinvolte, non scrivo a scopo di lucro. Cheers *alza calice di sciardonné*)

Lauro entra per la prima volta alla Lush perché deve fare un regalo di compleanno a sua cugina.

No, non proprio: Lauro ci finisce per la prima volta perché si era scordato del compleanno di sua cugina, manca un’ora alla festa, è povero come la merda e nel panico vede la scritta LUSH che svetta a caratteri cubitali sopra una vetrina sgargiante, si ricorda per miracolo di aver visto un barattolo di _qualcosa_ della stessa marca nella borsa di sua cugina, e così si lancia a pesce contro la porta del negozio.

La porta, naturalmente, va tirata.

Quando riesce ad entrare - ed è così agitato che non gli interessa nemmeno della figura di merda, _è un’emergenza_ \- la prima cosa che lo colpisce è l’odore.

Letteralmente. È come prendere una sberla in faccia da _tutti i profumi del mondo_ , tutti insieme, in un colpo solo.

Che è un buon segno, visto quant’è fissata sua cugina con tutte queste stronzate eco bio gluten free, ma non è proprio il massimo per i suoi nervi, o per i suoi polmoni. Si deve fermare un attimo sulla porta per riprendere fiato, e ne approfitta per guardarsi intorno spaesato.

Poi gli si para davanti un commesso, e Lauro smette di respirare di nuovo.

Il commesso è _bono_.

Anche con l’ansia e la fretta e la confusione, non riesce a far finta di nulla - il tizio pare uscito da una rivista di moda, con i suoi occhi verdi cerchiati appena di matita nera, i capelli blu cotonati in un ciuffo impeccabile, e un dolcevita rosa sotto il gilet del negozio che gli fascia le spalle larghe come se fosse disegnato addosso. La targhetta appiccicata sul gilet dice _DOMS_ , con dei cuoricini intorno, e Lauro inizia a sospettare che sia tutta un’allucinazione per colpa dei profumi.

Poi il commesso sorride, con due fossette che gli spuntano ai lati della bocca, e oh no, non è solo bono, è pure carino.

Poi apre bocca, “Ciao stelllina, che cosa ti serve?” e Lauro è completamente fottuto.

Lauro torna una settimana dopo per ringraziare di tutti i consigli.

È solo educazione, no? Doms alla fine gli aveva suggerito una crema per le mani - e Lauro aveva annuito e tirato fuori il portafoglio, perché a quel punto se Doms gli avesse proposto un mazzo di carciofi carnivori l’avrebbe comprato senza batter ciglio - e sua cugina l’aveva adorata, quindi gli sembra il minimo. Che c’entra che ringraziare un commesso visto mezza volta nella vita è una cosa che farebbe giusto sua nonna, nella migliore delle ipotesi, o alla peggio uno stalker, Lauro è stato cresciuto con dei sani principi.

Che c’entra che negli ultimi giorni è passato altre due volte davanti al negozio solo per rivedere Doms dalla vetrina, Lauro è stato… cresciuto con… qualcosa.

Entra prima di potersi convincere (per l’ennesima volta) che è un idiota ed effettivamente un po’ uno stalker, si ferma di nuovo sulla porta a ricordarsi come si respira mentre tredici profumi diversi cercano di salirti su per il naso, e aspetta.

Come un idiota.

Per fortuna Doms sta sistemando uno scaffale lì vicino, e si volta subito sentendo il tintinnio della porta. Quando lo nota fa una faccia leggermente sorpresa ma poi _sorride_ , come se fosse felice di vederlo, e Lauro tenta di avvicinarsi con nonchalance e non l’aria di uno che è stato dieci minuti fermo all’angolo della strada a convincersi ad entrare.

Oggi Doms ha un dolcevita azzurro, della stessa tonalità dei suoi capelli, ed è… uhm.

“Ehi,” dice Lauro, appoggiandosi a una parete e incrociando le braccia al petto, perché così sembra più figo e perché d'un tratto non sa più dove mettere le mani. I suoi jeans sono troppo stretti per avere delle tasche funzionanti.

“Ehi, stellina,” dice Doms, e chissà a quante persone lo dirà ogni giorno, ma lo fa sentire speciale, come ricevere un abbraccio caldo dopo essere rientrati dal freddo. “Com’è andato il regalo?”

E Lauro… Lauro finisce a _blaterare_. Gli racconta di sua cugina, e della festa, e del cuginetto che aveva provato a mangiare la crema per le mani perché sapeva di cocco, un flusso di parole che non sa bene come fermare, ma da cui Doms sembra deliziato.

“Lascia sta’, sapessi quanta gente cerca de magnasse i saponi,” dice, appoggiandosi anche lui allo scaffale a braccia incrociate, e Lauro scoppia a ridere, abbassa lo sguardo.

“Grazie, comunque,” dice, sbirciandolo da sotto le ciglia. “Non sapevo veramente dove sbattere la testa, m’hai salvato.”

Doms agita una mano, con un sorriso imbarazzato che lo fa sembrare un ragazzino, e oh Lauro è così fottuto. “Ma figurate, è il minimo. Piuttosto, per te? Interessa niente qua dentro?”

Lauro avrebbe _così tante risposte_ , ma visto che non vuole farsi cacciare dal negozio si limita a mettere su il suo sorriso più affascinante e a inclinare un po’ un fianco, come una modella, mentre mormora, “Tu che mi consigli?”

Doms gli consiglia una maschera facciale alla menta.

Non era… proprio quello che sperava, ma, be’, la sua pelle _è_ più fresca e radiosa dopo essersene fatta una.

Lauro torna, perché sua madre si stava lamentando del sapone che le seccava tutte le mani, e lui ricordava qualcosa su saponi delicati o idratanti o cos’altro, e questo giro sono passati dieci giorni quindi non è uno stalker, vostro onore, lo giuro.

Quando apre la porta, la tranvata di profumo lo fa sorridere. È familiare, quasi, come gli scaffali in legno, il vociare allegro, i colori psichedelici di cartelli e prodotti.

Questa volta però Doms non lo accoglie all’ingresso.

Non lo accoglie nessuno, perché un paio delle commesse sono impegnate alla cassa, e Doms è… in piedi sopra uno sgabellino, davanti a una enorme bacinella in mezzo alla stanza, a tenere banco di fronte a una manciata di clienti con una palla colorata in mano.

Lauro si avvicina ed è solo _un pochino_ perplesso.

Doms sta parlando di proprietà antiossidanti e fragranze e ingredienti, tutto un bel discorso brillante che sa di provato alla nausea, ma quando lo vede s’interrompe un secondo. Non che sia difficile notarlo, Lauro, visto che supera il resto del pubblico di un buon palmo. Sul suo sgabellino, anzi, Doms è giusto qualche centimetro più alto di lui.

“Ehi stellina,” dice, in un tono diverso, con un mezzo sorriso che sembra quasi involontario, e poi riprende come se niente fosse, lasciandolo lì a mordersi le labbra e cercare di non arrossire mentre tutt’intorno gli lanciano occhiate di traverso.

Lauro non ha _idea_ di cosa stia succedendo, ma quando Doms allarga le braccia e lascia cadere la palla in acqua, come un mago che esegue il suo trucco, lui trattiene il fiato poi fa _ooooh_ come ogni bravo spettatore.

Anche se non sa cosa sia successo alla palla perché non riesce a staccargli gli occhi di dosso.

Lauro resta in disparte mentre Doms scende dallo sgabello, risponde a qualche domanda, scherza e dà qualche consiglio, solo _leggermente_ geloso delle ragazze che gli si stringono intorno ridendo e sbattendo le ciglia e sfiorandogli le braccia. È perfettamente consapevole di essere ridicolo, ma prima che possa convincersi di doversene andare per non fare qualcosa di stupido, Doms molla le tizie e _viene da lui_ , ancora con quel mezzo sorriso, l’ombretto scuro che gli fa sembrare gli occhi ancora più verdi, e Lauro rimane inchiodato al suolo.

“Interessano le bath bombs?”

Lauro ne compra tre.

Sarebbero un po’ più utili se avesse una vasca, ma dettagli.

La buona notizia è che sua madre adora le bath bombs. La cattiva notizia è che non sono proprio il sapone delicato che voleva comprarle.

Significa che deve tornare da Lush.

Stavolta sono passati appena due o tre giorni, ed è mattina, e Lauro… non è che _speri_ di non trovare Doms, è solo che vuole dimostrare a se stesso di non essere diventato uno zerbino totale e di riuscire ad andare a fare delle normali compere senza dar retta al suo cazzo.

Doms lo accoglie con un sorriso smagliante e una t-shirt che gli mette in mostra tutte le braccia, e i muscoli, e i _tatuaggi_.

Ce n’è uno che è una cazzo di piovra con i tentacoli che si attorcigliano ovunque. Lauro vorrebbe urlare.

“Ciao,” riesce a dire, come un essere umano normale, e prima che Doms possa distrarlo con uno dei suoi _stellina_ attacca subito con la tirata che si era preparato - _mi serve un sapone per le mani, qualcosa di delicato, è per mia madre, bla bla bla_.

Doms ascolta, annuisce, lo porta verso un’esposizione di quelle che sembrano torte ma sono, in realtà, forme di sapone, e inizia a spiegargli i dettagli di ogni prodotto. Anche Lauro ascolta, per una volta - perché finché sono stronzate per lui va bene tutto, ma questo è un regalo per sua mamma - ed è… normale, miracolosamente. Parlano di essenze e proprietà balsamiche e altre cose di cui a Lauro non fregherebbe nulla, di solito, ma che Doms riesce a far sembrare interessanti, e va tutto bene. Lauro inizia quasi a sperare di poter uscire dal negozio senza essersi comportato come un cretino, per una volta, quando Doms decide che _deve_ fargli provare un campione, prima di andare alla cassa, così lo porta davanti a una bacinella e.

Inizia a lavargli le mani.

“Non fanno tanta schiuma ma è normale, è perché è tutto naturale,” sta dicendo Doms, ma per Lauro potrebbe star parlando ostrogoto. Gli ha preso le mani e le sta massaggiando nell’acqua tiepida con un pezzo di sapone minuscolo che sembra più che altro una scusa, le dita forti e ruvide mentre passano lentamente tra le sue, e -

“Suoni?”

Doms alza gli occhi e sbatte le palpebre. “Cosa?”

“No, è -” tenta, s’inceppa, si schiarisce la voce, e Doms gli sta _ancora accarezzando le mani, Dio santissimo_ , “Suoni la chitarra? Perché, uh… i calli…”

Doms lo lascia andare, con le guance appena un po’ più rosa. Lauro vorrebbe darsi una forma di sapone in testa. “Sì ma non te immagina’ chissà che - solo du’ accordi, faccio un po’ schifo.”

“Nah, non ce credo.”

Doms lo squadra un secondo, una lunga occhiata dalla testa ai piedi che lo fa rabbrividire, e non perché ha tolto le mani dall’acqua calda, poi fa un mezzo sorriso. “Allora devo fatte senti’ qualcosa.”

E poi _lo chiamano dal retro_ , perché c’è qualcosa su uno scaffale troppo alto e nessun altro ci arriva. Doms si volta a guardarlo mentre se ne va, mordendosi un labbro, e Lauro rimane lì come un coglione con un fazzoletto di carta umidiccia stretto tra le mani e il cuore che gli rimbomba in gola.

La buona notizia è che il sapone è perfetto per sua madre. La cattiva notizia è che lo guarda in faccia per un secondo, lo fa sedere e gli dice “Okay, come si chiama?” e Lauro è così andato che si accascia sul tavolo con un lamento e le racconta _tutto_.

Sua mamma è _incoraggiante_ , che è forse la parte peggiore. Come se Lauro avesse qualche speranza, come se non fosse soltanto un coglione che va a fare gli occhi da triglia a un povero stronzo sul suo posto di lavoro.

“Ma no, è chiaro che gli piaci anche tu.”

“Ma quando mai, ma’, sta lì a vende’ saponi.”

“A me nessuno ha mai lavato le mani per farmi comprare qualcosa,” dice sua mamma, lanciandogli un’occhiata eloquente da sopra una tazzina di caffè, e - okay, sì, va bene. Forse Doms è _leggerissimamente_ interessato a lui. O forse è solo che li addestrano così i commessi, alla Lush, che ne sa lui. Sembrano tutti sempre su di giri, quando gli capita di incrociare qualcuno che non è Doms.

Doms non sembra mai su di giri, in realtà, e grazie a Dio perché quel livello di entusiasmo è terrificante - no, è sempre rilassato, alla mano, come un amico che conosci da una vita. Sembra _contento_ , piuttosto, ogni volta che alza gli occhi al tintinnio della porta e lo vede cincischiare all’ingresso, come se lo stesse aspettando, e… 

Forse _ha_ qualche speranza, alla fine dei conti.

Lauro decide che è il momento di fare sul serio. La prossima volta che andrà in negozio lo inviterà a uscire, o gli chiederà il numero, o farà _qualcosa_ , qualsiasi cosa a questo punto, anche solo mettersi la camicia più da zoccola che ha e poi stare a vedere che succede. Magari verrà bandito dal negozio, o magari Doms sarà così sopraffatto dalla passione da sbatterlo contro un muro e infilargli quelle dannate mani da chitarrista nei pantaloni.

E poi verrà comunque bandito dal negozio, ma almeno per una buona causa.

Quando finalmente riesce a passare alla Lush, perciò, è carico a pallettoni. L’eyeliner è impeccabile, la camicia trasparente al punto giusto, i pantaloni bassi al limite della decenza: deve solo entrare e via, dritto e deciso da Doms, e poi… 

Doms sta ridendo alla cassa, quando lui entra, la testa gettata all’indietro e una mano premuta sul petto, così bello da far male agli occhi, come guardare il sole, e quando abbassa il capo ha delle mollettine rosa che gli tengono fermo un ciuffo, e Lauro finisce dritto contro un espositore.

La buona notizia è che finiscono per terra solo bottiglie di shampoo.

La cattiva notizia è che adesso dovrà andare a buttarsi nel Tevere.

Lauro per un po’ gira al largo. Giusto qualche giorno, che poi diventa una settimana, che poi diventano due, perché la sola idea di rimettere piede in quel negozio gli fa un po’ venire voglia di darsi fuoco.

Lauro gira al largo finché, ovviamente, _tutto il mondo_ non comincia ad assillarlo per tornarci. Sua cugina deve fare provviste ma non ha tempo di andare, sua mamma ha visto da qualche parte - su _internet_ , mannaggia a lei - che c’è tutta una linea di saponi come quello che le ha portato e vuole provarli, e Lauro prova a protestare, perché da quando è diventato un fattorino della Lush, ma sua mamma è sua mamma e sua cugina alza soltanto un sopracciglio, gli mette in mano cinquanta euro e una cazzo di lista della spesa, e si raccomanda di portarle il resto.

Quando persino _suo fratello_ gli chiede se per caso ha tempo di fare un salto a prendergli qualche stronzata, Lauro capisce che è un complotto - della sua famiglia, dell’intera industria cosmetica internazionale, dell’universo, ormai è uguale - e che ha chiaramente perso.

Ora: _potrebbe_ andare in un altro negozio, se volesse. Potrebbe aprire google, cercare un qualsiasi altro punto vendita e finirla lì, solo che… non ha voglia. Per mille motivi, alcuni addirittura sensati, ma soprattutto perché gli manca Doms.

Cristo, quant’è patetico. Non sa nemmeno come si chiama di cognome. Non sa nemmeno se si chiama davvero Doms, ora che ci pensa. Oh cazzo, quant'è stupido, è ovvio che non si chiama Doms, quale genitore chiamerebbe un figlio in quel modo, vabbè che ha fatto le elementari con due Gessike ma _Doms_ -

Lauro fa un respiro profondo ed entra in negozio.

Questa volta non ha programmato niente. È un giorno a caso, un orario qualsiasi, ed è vestito come un pischello delle medie perché è una vita che rimanda il bucato e gli sono rimasti solo dei jeans consumati e un felpone grigio dei Radiohead. Non è che debba fare chissà che, dopotutto. Deve comprare tre cose e poi fuggire, tutto qui.

Doms è letteralmente dietro la porta, di fronte al maledetto espositore dell'ingresso, a mettere in ordine bottiglie di shampoo.

Il senso di dejà-vu è terrificante, ma Lauro si fa forza, si schiarisce la gola e mormora, “Ohi.”

Doms lo vede e _s’illumina_ , non saprebbe come altro descriverlo. “Ma ciao, stellina,” dice, e si gira mollando le bottiglie senza nemmeno guardare dove finiscono. “È un secolo che non te vedo.”

Lauro infila le mani in tasca e scrolla una spalla, facendo un sorriso che viene fuori un po’ tirato. “C’ho avuto un po’ da fare,” dice, e prima che Doms gli possa chiedere altro, o prima che lui possa dire da solo qualcosa di compromettente, tira fuori la lista della spesa stropicciata e manca poco che gliela sbatta in faccia. “Adesso però me servono… due o tre cose?”

‘Due o tre cose’ si rivelano una bracciata di roba abbondante, e Lauro inizia a chiedersi se non sia più una tortura organizzata da tutta la famiglia De Marinis, questa, dover seguire Doms per tutto il negozio come un anatroccolo spaesato. Doms è un tesoro, in tutto ciò, gli passa ogni prodotto spiegandogli tutto, lo aiuta a decifrare la scrittura di sua cugina quando certi sgorbi sono troppo contorti da leggere, gli incarta tutto con cura, ma continua a lanciargli queste piccole occhiate di traverso, ogni tanto, che Lauro non sa decifrare.

“Tutto qui?” gli chiede, alla fine, radunando bottiglie e pacchetti. Lauro sbuffa una mezza risata, perché ha tipo svaligiato mezzo negozio, e Doms sembra trattenere una risata in risposta, ma poi si fa pensieroso e continua: “Ma per te c’è qualcosa?”

“Eh?”

“De tutta ‘sta roba, c’è qualcosa per te?”

Lauro rimane a guardarlo come un cretino, ma come risposta è sufficiente.

“Bene, andiamo, te faccio prova’ una cosa,” dice Doms, poi mette via tutta la sua roba, esce da dietro alla cassa e lo prende per mano e - sì, va bene, okay, proviamo ‘sta cosa.

Onestamente, potrebbe portarlo a passeggio in mezzo al traffico e Lauro lo lascerebbe fare.

Per fortuna, invece, Doms lo porta soltanto davanti a uno scaffale pieno di barattolini neri, che Lauro non ha la minima idea di cosa siano perché non riesce a staccargli gli occhi di dosso nemmeno per leggere mezzo cartello. Doms sembra un uomo con una missione, lo sguardo deciso e concentrato, e anche quando lo lascia andare Lauro rimane lì, imbambolato, con gli occhi sgranati e le mani sudate, manco fosse davvero ancora alle medie, paralizzato di fronte alla cotta di turno.

Poi Doms sceglie un barattolino tra mille e lo apre. “Ecco, prova questo,” dice, voltandosi verso di lui, poi gli -

Gli mette due dita in bocca.

Tranne che no, non sono in bocca - sono _sulla_ sua bocca, sulle sue labbra, ad accarezzarle come se le stesse disegnando, e -

Lauro apre la bocca, non riesce a restare fermo, non riesce a trattenersi, e quando con la lingua gli sfiora appena i polpastrelli, per sbaglio, Doms lo guarda dritto negli occhi con uno sguardo che gli fa sentire le ginocchia un po’ deboli.

“Fai così,” mormora Doms, premendo le proprie labbra insieme, e Lauro lo imita come un burattino, come in un sogno, e quando Doms chiede “Com’è?” gli ci vogliono diversi secondi a connettere due neuroni insieme e…

“Ma che è, limone?”

“Clementine, più che altro,” dice Doms, come se gli venisse da ridere, e _cosa cazzo c’entrano le clementine adesso, che significa, cosa sta succedendo_ \- “È un balsamo per labbra nuovo.”

Oh. “Oh.”

“Baciami.”

Lauro smette di respirare.

“È il nome. Del balsamo.”

_OH._

Ma Doms si morde un labbro per trattenere un sorriso, e lo _fissa_ con quei suoi occhi brillanti e insistenti e a questo punto non esiste, _non esiste_ , che Lauro possa fraintendere.

“Oh, sì, me piacerebbe molto,” dice, e se la voce gli esce un po’ bassa e roca, perché ha la gola d’un tratto secchissima, ne vale la pena per il modo in cui s’increspa il respiro di Doms, per il modo in cui sgrana appena gli occhi, tutta pupilla, anche mentre alza un sopracciglio divertito. Lauro sorride e… al diavolo, si lecca le labbra. “Prova’ il balsamo, dico.”

Restano a guardarsi per un secondo che dura una vita, come se fossero gli unici dentro quel negozietto pieno di gente, come se fossero gli unici sulla faccia della Terra, poi Doms distoglie lo sguardo, si schiarisce la voce, e gira i tacchi verso la cassa. “Allora te do un campione,” dice, ormai di spalle, e sarà la luce ma le sue orecchie sembrano un po’ rosse.

Lauro lo segue con un sorriso da orecchio a orecchio, elettrico come se gli avessero acceso un circuito sotto pelle. Doms è già alla cassa a sistemare buste e bustine, e quando Lauro prova a chiedergli il prezzo del balsamo scuote forte la testa, schiaffandogli tutto in mano. “È un regalo.”

“Ma dai -”

“No, senti, è ‘n tester, se non lo prendi te lo buttamo via,” insiste, e Lauro accetta perché è troppo felice per opporsi. Cristo, sta ancora sorridendo, non ce la fa a ritrovare una faccia normale.

Doms lo studia un secondo, mordendosi l’interno di una guancia, poi si sporge sul bancone per battere l’indice sopra un sacchetto incastrato nel gomito di Lauro. “Il balsamo è qua dentro.”

“Ah,” dice Lauro, e avrebbe sicuramente trovato qualcosa di memorabile e affascinante con cui congedarsi, ma una signora gli fa prendere un colpo schiarendosi la gola alla sua destra e poi fissandolo con uno sguardo truce, tre persone dietro di lei altrettanto scazzate, così Lauro fugge, con un’occhiata disperata verso Doms e quello che fa ciao con la manina mentre cerca di restare serio.

Poteva andare meglio, ma poteva andare anche _molto_ peggio.

Di fuori, mentre cerca di incastrare tutti gli acquisti sul motorino senza distruggere nulla, gli finisce la busta col dannatissimo balsamo tra le mani. La rigira un pochino, contemplando il logo sgargiante, poi non resiste e la apre come un ragazzino la mattina di Natale.

Sopra un barattolino incartato di fretta, sulla carta da imballaggio del negozio, c’è scarabocchiato un numero di cellulare, e poi accanto _Edo_ , e due stelline.

“ _Ao ma che cazzo fai_ ,” gli urla qualcuno, mentre lancia un grido vittorioso.

Lauro nemmeno lo sente.

Due giorni più tardi Lauro è fuori da un locale ad aspettare Edoardo. Si sente _di nuovo_ come un ragazzino delle medie, anche se questa volta, almeno, è vestito un po' meglio. La camicia stirata e i pantaloni strettissimi non aiutano, però - si sente come se vibrasse, un nodo allo stomaco di nervi ed eccitazione e aspettativa e sacrosanto _terrore_ , e continua a incrociare le braccia e poi a scioglierle e poi a cacciare le mani in tasca e poi a mandarsi affanculo perché si è scordato le sigarette, in loop, da circa sedici ore.

No, forse sono solo dieci minuti, ma siamo lì.

Aveva scritto a Edo la sera stessa del balsamo. Aveva provato a resistere, aspettare un minimo per fare il misterioso, ma appena tornato a casa non aveva fatto in tempo a lanciare tutte le buste sul divano che stava già salvando il suo numero in rubrica.

Hanno parlato _così tanto_. Edo è ridicolo e divertente e folle e brillante e Lauro ha un po' paura di essersi mezzo innamorato, tra le quarta e la quinta foto sfocata dei suoi calzini.

Quando poi Edo l'ha invitato a una serata all'ultimo momento, Lauro non ha dovuto pensarci un secondo.

E adesso è lì, fuori dal locale, a tastarsi per la trentesima volta le tasche nel caso ci si fosse materializzato un accendino, mentre dall'interno pulsa qualche canzone distorta e tutt'intorno la gente beve e chiacchiera e si tiene ben lontana dal tizio che ciondola da un piede all'altro come se gli scottasse il pavimento sotto i piedi, e _ancora_ Edo non -

“Ehi, stellina.”

Edo è _spuntato dal nulla_ , Cristo santissimo. Lauro ha un mezzo infarto quando lo sente, poi lo guarda e arriva anche l'altro mezzo.

Tutte le volte che l'aveva visto in negozio, Doms era sempre stato così… preciso. Gilet scuro impeccabile, dolcevita morbidi, colori pastello. Delicato, professionale.

 _Edoardo_ , adesso, è in Doc Martens e eyeliner pesante, pantaloni viola a scacchi che gli fasciano le cosce in maniera indecente e t-shirt con le maniche tagliate via che gli lascia scoperte anche le spalle. Ha un choker borchiato e un sorriso piccolo e letale e Lauro ha bisogno di deglutire un paio di volte prima di spiccicare parola.

“Ehi,” risponde, dimenticandosi prontamente ogni singolo saluto su cui aveva rimuginato per tutta la sera.

“È tanto che aspetti?”

“No, no, so’ appena arrivato.”

“Bene, bene, so’ contento.”

Si guardano, un attimo di silenzio, e poi scoppiano a ridere insieme.

“Madonna mia, quanto sembramo scemi,” dice Edo, scuotendo la testa.

“No guarda, onestamente temevo di peggio.”

“Oh, de sicuro, visti i precedenti…”

Lauro si prende il viso tra le mani con un verso mortificato, anche se non riesce a smettere di sorridere. “Te prego non me ce fa’ pensa’.”

“Ma no, dai, è stato adorabile,” dice Edo, prendendogli un polso per fargli scoprire il viso, e quando finalmente Lauro abbassa le mani Edo è così vicino, col suo profumo dolce e leggero, una ciocca blu elettrico ricaduta sulla fronte, le labbra che sembrano così morbide… 

Lauro lo guarda negli occhi, solo un secondo, ma è abbastanza.

Edo si sta già tendendo verso di lui, quando inizia ad abbassarsi.

Hanno aspettato anche troppo.

Lauro ha dato un sacco di primi baci; questo non sembra uno di quelli.

È un bacio disperato, un _finalmente_ e un _bentornato_ , come se non avessero aspettato altro per tutta la vita. Lauro gli stringe un braccio alla vita e se lo tira addosso, una mano appoggiata al lato del collo a sentirgli il cuore battere sotto le dita, a guidargli il mento per baciarlo meglio, mentre Edo gli si preme contro come se volesse scalarlo come un cazzo di albero, una mano tra i capelli di Lauro e una sulla schiena ad artigliargli la camicia.

Non sa bene chi stia andando incontro all’altro, non sa bene per quale miracolo non sono finiti per terra, ma non gli interessa davvero - l’unica cosa importante è l’odore di Edo che lo circonda, il suo corpo tra le braccia, _addosso_ , caldo e solido e reale, e le labbra che si aprono sotto le sue con un gemito basso.

 _Sa di clementine_ , realizza, in un lampo di lucidità, e non sa se gli viene un po’ da ridere o un po’ da piangere. Poi Edo gli morde un labbro, gli tira piano i capelli, e Lauro non pensa più a niente.

Si staccano con il fiatone e le gambe intrecciate, ma non vanno molto lontano.

“Non puoi capi’ da quant’è che volevo farlo,” mormora Edo, leccandosi le labbra. La mano al centro della schiena di Lauro allenta la presa e scivola a toccargli il fianco, come una carezza, e Lauro rabbrividisce come se non ci fosse stata stoffa di mezzo.

“Edo,” prova, la prima volta che lo chiama per nome, la prima volta che lo dice ad alta voce, e nonostante abbia una mano sul suo culo e il suo sapore in bocca, è _questo_ che sembra qualcosa di troppo audace, troppo intimo.

Edo stringe involontariamente le dita sopra il suo fianco, deglutendo. “Cristo,” risponde, un soffio d’aria dritto contro le sue labbra, guardandolo fisso negli occhi, e -

“ _Ohi Doms, te movi, è ora del set!_ ”

Edo sussulta e Lauro con lui, ma anche così ci mettono un attimo a staccarsi, processare, rendersi conto che si sono messi a limonare in mezzo alla cazzo di strada. A Lauro non interessa chi lo vede, devono solo provare a dirgli qualcosa, ma non sa se Edo… 

Edo sembra solo scocciato di essere stato interrotto, e anche quando fa un passo indietro per urlare una risposta (“ _Sì, zì, arrivo, e che cazzo!_ ”) non sposta la mano dal suo fianco. Quando lo scocciatore rientra, però, fa un sorriso imbarazzato. “Scusa eh.”

Lauro scrolla le spalle, cerca di non sorridere come un beota (e, a sensazione, fallisce) poi però si rende conto di una cosa.

Un dettaglio minore, proprio.

“Ma è _tua_ la serata?”

Edo lo fissa per mezzo secondo, poi scoppia a ridere. “Buongiorno, stellina,” dice, indicando una parete di poster con scritto _BOSS DOMS LIVE DJ-SET_ un po’ dappertutto e okay, ci poteva arrivare, è che era un filo distratto e non li aveva visti, ma prima che Lauro possa tentare di difendere il suo onore Edo aggancia due dita a un passante dei suoi jeans e inizia a tirarselo dietro, dentro il locale, e.

Okay.

C’è troppo casino per parlare, all’interno, così non ci provano nemmeno. Edo lo lascia andare sotto la consolle, con un cenno del capo verso il set e una smorfia, e Lauro scrolle le spalle e sorride, facendogli cenno a sua volta di andare.

Sente già la mancanza delle sue mani addosso, ma non è il momento per dirlo.

Edo lo studia un secondo, poi gli prende il mento in una mano e gli stampa un bacio sulle labbra che fa barcollare un pochino entrambi. Poi lo lascia andare con un sorriso e gli occhi brillanti, e va a prepararsi per il set.

Lauro va a cercare da bere, perché altrimenti non ci arriva a fine serata.

Gli hanno appena messo un drink in mano quando le luci cambiano, diventano tutte blu, e parte _A Little Less Conversation_ tra le urla della folla.

Lauro si gira, il drink dimenticato, perché quello che sta facendo Edo con l’arrangiamento è _assurdo_ , ed è un po’ come se gli avessero strappato tutta l’aria dai polmoni.

La sicurezza con cui si muove, l’eleganza con cui suona o fa un tiro di sigaretta, come se fosse nato per stare dietro alla consolle, immerso nella luce blu e bianca dei riflettori. Lauro non ha mai visto - non ha mai _sentito_ qualcosa del genere, e si trova a sgomitare per arrivare sotto le casse, come in trance, nella stupida speranza che Edo riesca a notarlo tra così tanti altri corpi, mentre la musica sale e gli vibra dentro fin nelle ossa.

Edo lo vede.

Sorride.

Poi c’è il drop.

E Lauro lo fissa, col cuore che batte a tempo, mentre capisce che forse non è solo _mezzo_ innamorato.

**Author's Note:**

> e poi Lauro gli fa "oh ma sai che io ogni tanto scrivo dei pezzi" ed Edo risponde "fammeli senti'" e SURPRISE NON ERA UNA ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE HAHAHA- *la portano via*


End file.
